


Holding My Breath For Love Or Death

by glitteringvoid



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringvoid/pseuds/glitteringvoid
Summary: Hogwarts has watched the humans for a long time. It never gets easier.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Holding My Breath For Love Or Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May Drabble Challenge  
> Prompt: Taking the long way  
> Words: 188
> 
> Thank you at Lynn and Jay for helping me somehow wrestle this idea into a tiny drabble. 
> 
> I hold  
> my breath  
> for love  
> or death  
> or whichever  
> comes sooner.  
> \- Atticus

Hogwarts has seen many things, great and terrible alike. This war was like nothing before. It dragged out the worst in humans. Selfish greed. Desperation. Hurt. Devastation. It brought chaos over everyone, twisted the lives they were supposed to lead.

These two boys are no exception. They are withering away, neither eating nor sleeping, nothing but hollow shells left after the war. But when they are together they live. Even if only for a little while. 

The Saviour and the Death-Eater, ironic, how they depend on each other now (how they always did). 

They are close, so very close to what they both want. They kiss and they laugh and they could heal like this — before they remember this isn't supposed to be real, it's a scheme to make the other pay for the hurt they suffer. They have left nothing but their pride, viciously taking and exploiting every weakness. 

It's the long way they chose, full of pain and darkness, struggling against the inevitable, only one possible ending left. They think themselves so clever, but in the end, they are destroying the one who can save them.


End file.
